


Dragons Rising

by DragonReborn (DragonReborn2000), DragonReborn2000



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aegon I Targaryen Has A Twin, Before Aegon's Conquest, F/M, House Targaryen, Magic, Targaryen Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReborn2000/pseuds/DragonReborn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReborn2000/pseuds/DragonReborn2000
Summary: Baelon Targaryen the rebellious twin of Aegon has had enough of his familys isolation on Dragonstone ever since the Doom of Valyria. Aegon won't be the first Targaryen to set foot on Westros it will be his brother Baelon. And Baelon dosen't care for conquring or ruling, what he wants is adventure.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Taming A Dragon

The Targaryens have controlled the Blackwater Bay for the last hundred years after fleeing from the doom but instead of interacting with the lords of the west instead they looked east reminicing of their lost past. Living on the isle of Dragonstone Aegon and Baelon where the exception. At a young age the twins of Dragonstone more interested in the kingdoms of Westros than Essos.

Together they scowered the librarys of Dragonstone in search of story of ancient battles and heros. But their wasn't much stuff about Westros on Draognstone but the few things they did find they cherished.

While both twins looked near identical they had vastly diffrent personalitys. Aegon, even at a young age was dutiful and serious rarely cracking a smile or laughing unless he was with Baelon or Orys. Baelon on the other hand was the complete opposite. He rarely took anything serious. He was wild. Picked fight with whoever got in his way and caused chaos all around the castle. He loved exploring the caves and wilderness of Dragonstone, sneaking out of the castle whenever an oppurtunity arose. Usually with Rhaenys staying behind to cover for him if anybody noticed that he was gone.

While the isle of Dragonstone didn't have much wildlife on it what they did have was dragons.

Currently on Dragonstone their where three wild dragons and one tamed one. Their father Lord Aerion rode on Mheraxes the silver scaled dragon with golden eyes since he was a child.

The remaining three dragons where Vhagar, Balerion and Caraxes.

Caraxes was the youngest, but also the most aggresive. Its blood red scales could be caught stealing from shepards in the dead of night. He was the fastest of the dragons and his flames the hottest. When Baelon was six he climbed up one of the cliff of Dragonstone while exploring but at the summit he was greeted by Caraxes hovering above him. Everytime he flapped his wings it sounded like a crack of thunder.

They made eye contact and Baelon for some reason didn't feal scared, but a sense of familiarty. After a few seconds of eye contact Caraxes dove of the cliff and flew away with a flap of its wings. Baelon just stood there in amazement as he watched him fly of into the distance. Ever since that fateful meeting every moon Baelon would climb the mountain in hope if meeting Caraxes again or even to just see him fly.

The bond between a dragon and its rider was inexplicable, each of the Targaryen children felt drawn to one of the dragons. Visenya to Vhagar, Aegon to Balerion and Baelon to Caraxes and each dragon reflected the rider. Visenya was a warrior, but a cunning one who uses sly tricks to her advantage. The same could be said for Vhagar. Aegon had an air of majastey and seriousness around him just like Balerion. While Baleon the willful and adventurous child that somehow always found himself in a scuffle was clearly protrayed by Caraxes.

While they felt this drawing to the dragons, none of them acted on it. None but Baelon. Most Targaryens tamed their first dragon when they reached their fourteenth name day. But Baelon wasn't one for custom.

Ever since he had encountered Caraxes on that cliff when he was six he had dreams of the meeting. Sometimes he would be on the cliff alone, sometimes Caraxes would be their. Sometimes he would see the world through Caraxes eyes and fly over Blackwater Bay.

After four years of the same encounter plauging his dreams and Baleon going to the cliff every month in hope of resolving these dreams he finally got the answers he diserved.

It was windy. Baelon was wearingthe hat and servants clothes he used to sneak out of the castle and it wasn't as warm as his other clothes but the cold didn't bother him at this point he had spent enough time out in the harsh weather. The treck to the summit of the cliff was like a ritual to him at this point.He had spent so much time on this mountain that he had found a path with rocks jutting out the side of the cliff face to grab on to while climbing the mountain.

But this time while ascending the mountain something felt diffrent this time and Baelon couldn't tell why. It was almost like there was tension in the air that was ready to burst and for some reason this didn't put off Baelon if anything it made him move faster in apprehensionof what it might be.

Baelon had always loved spending time in the mountains to his fathers dismay. He had tried to bring Orys and Aegon with him but they where always busy doing something else. As much as Baelon hated to admit it Aegon was always closer to Orys than him. But that didn't matter. Baelon had something that neither of them had and that was the wilderness of Dragonstone.

Three times he had seen Caraxes flying around the isle. He was no stranger to Dragons. Their father Aerion had a dragon, Meraxes. They had all tried to ride with their father but Meraxes only let Rhaneys fly with him.

Occasionly Balerion and Vhagar could be seen flying in the horizon. His grandfather and grandmother had mounted them and they haven't had a rider since they passed so they where free to roam the skys of Dragonstone.

But Caraxes was special. He hatched from an egg not long after his father was born. Initially his grandfather planned to give Caraxes to his father, a younger dragon was far easier to tame and especially a hatchling but even from birth Caraxes was free spirited. Whenever anyone aproached him he would back away and as soon as he learned how to fly he spread his wings and dove out of a window and ditched the castle of Dragonstone and made his nest in the caves.

Ever since then he spent his time in isolation. The only evedince that he was still around where the scorch marks in pastures and the missing sheep. Nobody belived Baelon when he told them he saw Caraxes face to face. When he told Aegon and Orys they burst out laughing. Now Baelon wanted to prove himself more than ever.

Baelon was just about to reach the summit when he heard something. A loud crack that could of been mistaken for thunder but the sky where clear and Baelon quickly came to the conclusion form where the noise came from. He knew that sound. He rembered it from all those years ago when he met Caraxes for the first time.

With new found vigor Baelon scaled the cliffside and their he came face to face with Caraxes once again. Where once the wind was biting with cold the air was now warm. Resonationg from the dragon not far from him. But where once a young Baelon stood still this time he approached him confidentally with one hand held high.

He bowed his head and walked forward. Caraxes stopped hovering and sat down on the course earth. Slowly he made his way towards the dragon inching closer and closer till his hand met dragon scales. He lifted his head and surley his hand was touching Caraxes snout. His purple eyes now looking into his golden ones and Baelon could tell from there this was going to be the beginning of an amazing friendship.


	2. Rebelling and Rebllion

The sun rose over the horizon as Baelon woke up to its intruding rays. It had been near five years since he had first rode on Caraxes for the first time and those five years have been the best of his life.

Soaring in the sky’s going faster than any boat or horse could with the wind rushing through his hair was a thrill indescribable.

Caraxes was still as wild as before. In the sky’s it was a fight for dominance between them. During his first year of flying often Caraxes would just ignore him and do what he willed but as Baelon grew he became more commanding and Caraxes became more tame. Well maybe tames the wrong word. More respectful would be more accurate.

He wasn’t the only Targaryen in the sky’s now. Visenya had tamed Vhagar on her sixteenth nameday and Aegon tamed Balerion on their fourteenth. Rhaenys was yet to get a dragon, though she did ride with Baelon on Caraxes sometimes and had confessed that she hoped to ride Meraxes one day should their father pass.

Once Baelon tamed Caraxes people started to call him "The Rogue Dragon" because more oft than not he would spend more time flying in the sky’s than spending time on Dragonstone, usually skipping lessons. He found them boring. At fourteen he was already better than most at arms and if he wanted to learn things he would read a book.

His father was furious constantly calling him a selfish child and ignorant of all responsibility that a Targaryen carries and for ditching lessons and family meals but what did he care. He was his own man now and he sure didn’t want to spend his days rotting away on Dragonstone.

He was sixteen when he decided to travel to Westeros. Before that he only visited Driftmark of the Velaryons and the Claw isle of the Celtigars but it wasn’t enough to satiate Baelons thirst for exploration.

The toughest part would he telling his family. He didn’t care much for his family. His father was a cruel man, his mother snobby and both Visenya and Aegon take things to seriously. The only person he could say he cared about was Rhaenys. Usually he wouldn’t bother telling them when he was going for his day long flights except for maybe Rhaenys .But he wasn’t going to be leaving for a day this time. He wanted to see it all. It might be a year, two years, who knows?

He sat down for breakfast with his family which was a rare occasion in the past five years you could count on two hand show many time Baelon has attended family meals. His mother and father sat at the head of the table while Aegon sat to his left and Rhaenys to his right.

His mother was shocked when she saw him take a seat but his father just gave him a look of distain.

"I’m glad you’ve finally graced us with your presence." His father directed towards him with a cold stare.

"Hopefully for the last time." Baelon replied with a smug grin while sipping his arbor wine.

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Rhaenys asked with an eyebrows raised.

Out of all people who had to ask him it had to be Rhaenys. She was probably the one thing he would miss about Dragonstone. He would miss her laugh, her smile, her everything.

Mustering up his courage he looked at his father and said "I’m leaving. I’m going to travel the Seven Kingdoms with Caraxes."

His fathers dead stare somehow became colder. "And what gives you the right. You have a duty on Dragonstone. Your a Targaryen goddammit! We don’t mingle with the lowlife Andals!" His worth had got the better of him and he began shouting his words over the table.

Knowing where the conversation was headed Baelon got up and walked if ignoring his fathers calls for him to come back and be a "True Targaryen".

Just as Baelon was heading into his chambers, down the hall he heard someone calling for him.

"Baelon, wait!"

He turned around and saw Rhaenys standing before him, her hair flustered evident that she was running to catch up to him.

"Rhaenys! What are you doing here, fathers going to have your head."

"Who cares. You ditch breakfast all the time?" Rhaenys admonished.

"Yeah well I’m not a "True Targaryen" and your the perfect Valyrian Princess.

Rhaenys let out one of those giggles that Baelon had become addicted to over the years.

"I don’t care I want to say goodbye to my favourite brother."

Baelon looked past Rhaenys down the hall and behind and then turns around and said "I don’t see Aegon anywhere?"

Rhaenys gave his shoulder a shove "I’m talking about you silly!"

"Me!" Mouth aghast in mock surprise "Well I am flattered dear sister but don’t let Aegon hear you or his ego will surely crumble. You know my brother does have quite the crush on you." Baelon said teasing her while backing into his room.

"Hhmmm that’s interesting but white hair isn’t really my thing."

"My god I better find a dye."

This was how their conversations would go, back and forth flirting with neither brave enough to take the next step.

"I don’t know it kind of suits you." Rhaenys said, laying on his bed kicking her legs in the air as he packed things into rucksacks.

"Me and Aegon are twins you know, we look identical." Baelon said over his shoulder.

"Yeah but yours is longer and softer and prettier."

"Wow I’m glad I’m the pretty twin." Baelon said swishing his hair.

"I wouldn’t say the pretty twin your beard makes you look to grizzly."

"Guess I have to shave to keep my title of the prettiest Targaryen."

Once again Rhaenys laughed and Baelon felt butterflies in his stomach.

Baelon had just finished packing his things and they took their conversation to the halls as they made their way to find Caraxes.

Their back and forth quips continued till they finally found Caraxes in the courtyard.

"Are you really leaving?" Rhaenys finally asked dejectedly. Her bubbly mood gone in an instant.

"Of course, sixteen namedays I’ve spent on this island and I think I’d go mad if I spent anymore."

"Can I come with you." But she already knew the answer.

"Rhaenys I wish I could but if I run away father wouldn’t care, but if you came along with me then he would scower all of Westeros to bring you back."

Rhaenys looked down to the floor the reality finally setting in that she may not see her brother for years. The brother she loved but was to scared to admit. The brother she spent all her time with.The brother who cared for her

A single tear drop trickled down her pale Valyrian cheek.

Baelon clasped her hands in his. "Don’t cry its not as if I’m gone forever. I’ll send ravens anytime I’m visiting castles and I’ll tell you everything I get up to. Deal?"

"Okay deal."

  


He looked into her watery Violet eyes and just as he was about to let go of Rhaenys she did the strangest thing.

She kissed him.

Not a sisterly kiss on the cheek but on the lips. It was only a peck but it was enough to shutdown Baelons brain.

"That’s so you don’t forget me." She said and then ran off into the castle leaving Baelon speechless.

It felt like minutes till he heard Caraxes let out grumble from deep within his chest behind him. Most people would call him crazy but Baelon was sure that Caraxes communicated with him.

"I am not a coward. How was I supposed to expect that." Baelon said gesturing to where Rhaenys had been moments earlier.

Caraxes just let out a puff of smoke and lowered his head to let Baelon on.

After all his years of flying Baelons favourite part was always the lift off. While most dragons would just flap their wings and be away Caraxes was to extravagant for that. He had to do his own thing. 

First he would start ascending slowly at first circling his way up above the clouds. Then just as they peaked over the clouds he would tuck in his wings and dive straight down towards the ocean floor.

The first time he had done this Baelon was lucky not to fall off but at this point they where a well oiled machine, and along with the extra straps he had built into the saddle.

During the dive it feels like time stands still as the world comes crashing towards you and at the last second Caraxes would let out his wings and zoom of into the distance.

There was one time where Caraxes was a little off on his timing but we don’t talk about that all I’ll say is a wet dragon is a lot less intimidating than a dry one.

Baelon felt his anticipation rise as they begun their slow crawl up. Attaching harnesses and cables and then just as they pierced the clouds they dived and in a matter of seconds they where gliding over the ocean.

There was only one time he had flown over the Westrosi shores when he was eleven. It didn’t turn out great. In a matter of seconds after flying over a castle he had caused mass panic and the Darklynns of Duskendale sent a hundred archers to try and take down Caraxes.

It took a lot of willpower to make Caraxes return to Dragonstone without burning everyone alive.

Bu this time he was better prepared. During the past week under the guise of night he and Caraxes scouted the coast of Blackwater Bay and where would be the best place to land without being noticed and found the perfect place where three hills stood proudly by a river. The perfect place to live and hide a dragon.

There where ruins scattered all around the place. Old castles and forts left for the ages that would make an excellent hideout for Baelon as he planned out where his journey would take him.

As they flew across Blackwater Bay it didn’t take long for the three hills to become visible. It wasn’t long till they where making camp. Eating a sheep that Caraxes had plucked from one of the local farms. He didn’t have to worry about Caraxes being spotted, he had perfected the art of sheep stealing during his years living on Dragonstone.

The ruin Baelon picked out as his hideout was on the highest hill nearest to the sea. He had aptly named it the Dragons Den. There wasn’t much interesting in it. The only thing that caught his eyes was a book on the Kings of The Trident.

He didn’t know much about the kingdoms of Westeros. Only that there where seven of them.

"I guess this King of The Trident is one of these seven kings" he thought to himself.

It was there he made up his mind. He would travel to each kingdom and meet each king. Learn the customs and cultures of these lands along with having a good time as well.

He could see it in his mind a journey like no other. Although he was sixteen at heart he was still that same child that wanted to make a name for himself as well as go on exotic adventures. Now he had a dragon and all those dreams felt just within his grasp.

That night he dreamt of flying over castles, feasting at banquets, fighting thieves off and so much more.

The next morning Baelon woke with a spring in his step. It turns out that Caraxes had made a nest on the other hill closest to him and circling it where the charred remains of sheep.

Just as Baelon was about to leave the run down keep he had made his home in search of food he was greeted by a charred corpse of a sheep for himself on his doorstep. "How thoughtful" he muttered as he took out the only knife he had on hand, his sword and sliced a piece for breakfast and moving the rest to the side for later

Climbing up what Baelon begun to call Caraxes's hill he thought of a plan for the day. He had three options.

Follow the coast north and visit the lords there, follow the coast south or follow the river flowing through the hills in search of some other lords.

Seeing as he was looking for the King of The Rivers then it only made sense to follow the river.

"Alright Caraxes I’m gonna go follow the river to find whoever the king of these lands are, you go do dragon things or whatever just be back by tomorrow at noon"

Happy that he was free to roam Caraxes dove off the hill and flew off into the distance. Probably stealing sheep knowing him.

He had tried varying his diet but it seemed like he was obsessive over only eating sheep meat. Which would be comedic if you weren’t a Shepard.

Reaching his abandoned keep he put on his rucksack putting in the book he began to read and sliced a few pieces of the burnt mutton and stowed them away.

He began following the river downstream and it wasn’t long till he found a pathway.

It wasn’t long till he started meeting people on the road.

He knew that people would react strangely to his hair and eye colour. The first few people reacted normally. Giving weird stares and giving a wide birth but what he didn’t expect was this young boy that he encountered on horseback.

He began by slowing down and eyeing him shiftily then out of nowhere he shouted out to him.

"You one of those slavers."

Completely taken aback Baelon was shocked that he could think that he would do something like that. Sure his family where slavers before the doom but they had learned their lesson and renounced those practices.

"What makes you think that?"

"The hair, your eyes. The accents a but confusing. Usually it’s a lot thicker." The kid was clearly puzzled.

"And why is a kid like you searching for slavers? And why would they be here?"

"First of all I’m not a kid, my name is Justin Thorne and if course there'd be slavers around here. The Ironborn are in control." This kid had an attitude and wasn't afraid to show it.

"Alright I'm a bit of an outsider around here but who are the Ironborn and why are they doing slavery.

The kid just looked at if he was the dumbest man he'd ever seen. "Who are the Ironborn! They only control half of Westros have you been living under a rock your whole life."

"Actually on one." Baelon quiped, "Very far out in sea."

Suddenly dots began to click in the young boys head. The white hair, purple eyes living on an island. This was a Valyrian.

Outsiders didn't know much about the Valyrians other than they used to ride dragons and control most of Essos but after the doom they had all but disapeared. There where rumors that there where still Dragons on Claw Isle and Driftmark the only places where Valyrians still had reigned. But the rumors where most likely false but it was strange that they stopped interacting with Westrosi lords after the doom.

These thousands thoughts rushing through the boys head had him bursting at the seams. Standing in front of him was a legend. Possibly the first Valyrian to walk on Westros in hundreds of years.

His brave facing of a potential slaver had turned to awe in seconds and Baelon recognised and knew he had been caught out.

"You're a Valyrian aren't you!"

It wasn't a question and Baelon couldn't deny it so he gave him the truth, or at least a bit of it.

"Yes I'm a Valyrian, what gave it away. Was it the hair, my eyes. Please tell so I can go better undetected in the future."

The boy was still in awe and was staring up at him in reverance. "Do you have a dragon?"

Baelon couldn't help the smile that sprouted as the boy followed him like a dog while asking questions.

"Maybe"

"Where are you from?"

"I told you an island in the ocean."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you where going to tell me about these Ironborn." Baelon said trying to both avoid the questions and direct the converstion back on route. And it seemed like it worked.

At the mention of the Ironborn a grimace adorned young Justins face. "The Ironborn are monster who reave, pillage and rule over our lands with an ironfist. The worst of them the Iron King Harren Hoare are as most know him as "The Black" is the worst of them all. He steals innocent men and women and takes them in chains and forces them to work on the castle he's been gloating about for the past ten years. Harrenhall they call it. Built by blood not stone"

"And how do you know all this?" Baelon asked now sympathising with this person who he's been thinking of as a child but in reality has seen far much more than he has.

"Because Im a part of the slavers rebellion. Its a network of slaves and lords trying to break free from the Iron Kings reign.

A Spark lit up in Baelons mind. He wanted to meet all the kings. He never said it had to be a friendly intreduction.

"I'm in!"

"Excuse me? what?"

"I'm in, I want to join your cause. Is that so hard to believe." Baelon replied his smug grin slipping into place.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you." Justin said halting his horse.

Baelon just called over his shoulder "Follow me, and maybe I can earn your trust." And as if on cue Caraxes let out a roar into the sky as Baelon and his new companion Justin Thorne made their way back to the Dragons Den.


End file.
